


Unexpected

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: Sousuke's been texting anonymously with someone for six months. He only finds out by accident thanks to a particular bruise on the small of someone's back.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little something quick for Makoto's birthday!

A deep sigh penetrated the chilly silence that had settled around a rather unproductive Sunday morning for Sousuke Yamazaki. He’d gotten up early, did his exercises, and then began on some of the homework for his online courses before he was set to meet up with his friends for late lunch and a swim. 

Noon couldn’t come fast enough for him. 

He was beyond bored out of his mind, and all he wanted to do was head off to the restaurant; it sounded much better than reading up on Functionalism. 

Mercifully, his phone buzzed, offering him the distraction he was desperately seeking. Sousuke reached for the phone, his smile widening at the sender’s name. He leaned back in his chair, peeking quickly to the door to see if it was shut or not, and then flipped opened the message. 

_ What are you doing _? 

_ Homework _

Sousuke’s response was quick, hoping that the young man on the other end of the line would respond with something to make his day less boring. 

_ Boring _

It seemed they were on the same page, as usual. Sousuke’s grin grew wider at the next message 

_ Want me to make it less boring _? 

_ Yes please _

Sousuke’s finger touched his chin as he waited for the next message to load. This time it was a photo or a very well-built man lying down on a bed. The photo was from between his hips, the picture showing abs, a well-muscled chest, pert nipples, enough of the arms to see that the one that wasn’t taking the photo was above his head, and the end of a chin. 

It was the most of the man’s face Sousuke had ever seen. 

_ If you were here it would be even less boring _

Sousuke waited patiently for the man to respond to his flirting, doing his best to ignore the strain starting to come from his pants. 

_ Yeah _ ? _ How? _

This was their usual. 

They had meet on a dating site for men almost six months ago, and so far, all they had done was flirt and send naughty photos to one another. Every time Sousuke tried a meet-up or a date the young man shot him down, telling him that he wasn’t sure yet. 

Given the photos he’d received, Sousuke was willing to wait an eternity for this guy. 

If they were real. 

When the first meet-up had been canceled, he had grown incredibly suspicious, but the odd requests of the man taking photos with various kitchen utensils was filled and his fears about it being a scam were quelled. The young man had even taken some of the more risqué photos first, telling Sousuke that he didn’t need anything back. Apparently, Sousuke’s descriptions of what he would do to the young man was more than enough for him. 

_ Would it be like this? _

Another photo came up, this time it was down the young man’s back, his chest on some sort of wall while his butt was pushed out and up, being the focal point of the photo. 

_ What’s that bruise? _

Sousuke’s head tilted as he looked to the bruise on the young man’s back. It was small and triangular, but noticeably dark, and just on the small of the man’s back. 

_ Oh! Part-time job. I walked into a shelf _ _ lol _

_ You okay? _

_ I’m fine _! 

Breathing a small smile of relief, Sousuke made to type his message, startled by the knock at his door. 

“Sousuke?” 

“Yeah dad?” Sousuke asked, slightly perturbed at his father’s timing. 

“If you’re not busy, think you could help me prep for a bit?” 

“Give me a minute…” 

Listening to the retreating footprints, Sousuke waited until his father was out of earshot before he made to respond to his secret and fix his growing problem. 

_ Sorry. Need to go. Talk to you later? _

_ Sure _ _ ! _

Smiling, Sousuke put down the phone, still regretting that their meet-ups didn’t work out. 

He never did get to resume their antics, as, after he had helped prep, he was on a train to Tokyo and meeting the rather large group for lunch. It was nice to see all of his old friends, seeing them grow and change and yet somehow stay the same. Sousuke loved seeing Rin come back from Australia, and seeing Momo and Ai all grown up gave him warm feelings. Even the Iwatobi clan, people he wasn’t necessarily close with, were doing well and it made him happy to see them. Only Makoto Tachibana, the former captain of the team, was the one he really knew well and talked too on a regular basis. Unfortunately, given how popular Makoto was, Sousuke couldn’t talk much to him at all. Not that he minded; he was quite happy where he was. 

They made their way over to the pool after, the lot of them happily informed by Makoto that the pool was theirs privately, so they didn’t need to worry about other people disturbing them. They picked a group of lockers close to one another, some needing to change into their clothes while others, like Haru, were already wearing their swimwear. 

Sousuke shut the locker, stretching while he listened to the varying conversations around him. 

“Haru, do you want dinner with me?” 

“Where was that…” 

“How’d you get that bruise Makoto?” 

“I’m gonna win this race Ai!” 

Sousuke pulled back, turning before he made to leave the locker room. He pulled his swim cap over his head along with his googles. 

He really missed this. 

The smell of the pool, the sound of the water and his friends cheering and applauding, feeling the cool water flow over him as he cut through the surface… 

He really missed it all. 

“Will you be okay Sousuke?” 

Turning to the young man, Sousuke smiled down to Makoto Tachibana’s concerned face. 

“I’m fine,” Sousuke assured him, rolling his shoulder for emphasis, “the surgery went well, remember?” 

“It’s not a cure all,” Makoto lightly chastised, “you still need to take care of yourself. You don’t want this to happen again.” 

“I’ll be careful,” Sousuke told Makoto kindly, “Rin won’t let me be otherwise.” 

“Good,” Makoto sighed, turning his head to see his friends approach. 

“How about a race?” 

“I’m in!” 

“You’re on!” 

“I’ll sit this one out,” Sousuke shocked most of the group by this announcement, “shoulder’s not ready for a race; gonna go it slow.” 

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Rin teased, nudging the young man with his elbow. 

“I got screwed over once before sounding like me,” Sousuke commented, “not doing it again.” 

“But you’re still good to swim?” Makoto chimed in, leaning to get a clear view of Sousuke. 

“Oh yeah,” Sousuke assured him, , “go on! Enjoy!”

Their swim was enjoyable for all around, but lasted much longer into the day than they initially anticipated. Eventually Makoto had to kick them out of the pool, a task made more difficult with who he had in said pool.

  
“That was great,” Sousuke told him, taking in a deep breath, “thanks Makoto!”

  
“No problem,” Makoto smiled, running a towel through his hair, “it was great.”

  
He turned around, still laughing as Sousuke chatted about something benign. He only stopped when he turned around and got a good look at Makoto’s back

Sousuke froze. 

A small bruise was sitting proudly on the small of Makoto’s back. Perfectly triangular and dark. 

“Makoto,” Sousuke’s voice came out of his mouth on autopilot, “where’d you get that bruise?” 

“Oh, is it that bad?” Makoto laughed, “Nagisa was asking about it earlier.” 

“It’s… dark is all…” 

“I got while working,” Makoto shrugged, “I stumbled and backed into a sharp corner.” 

“Ouch… must’ve hurt…” 

“It’s not too bad… so long as nobody touches it.” 

“Oh… that’s good…” 

Makoto threw another smile at Sousuke before he grabbed his shirt and sweater and proceeded to shove them over his head. 

Sousuke couldn’t move. He turned back to his locker, grabbing his phone and flipping through the most recent pictures sent tot him. 

There it was. 

A small, dark, triangular bruise on the young man’s back. Sitting exactly where Makoto had his. 

It had to be a coincidence. 

Right? 

Hands gripped the metal of the locker, breathing now difficult for Sousuke. 

Had he been sexting Makoto Tachibana for the last six months? How could he not know? Desperately, he started to scroll through the rest of the messages. 

This couldn’t have been Makoto. 

Looking back, Sousuke saw a young man smiling and laughing with his best friend before he turned to look at his old teammates. 

It couldn’t have been Makoto. 

“Sousuke?” 

Sousuke only realized now that his internal panic must’ve looked odd to his friends. 

“Are you okay?” Ai was asking, drawing Makoto’s and Haru’s attention. 

“I’m fine,” Sousuke straightened up, “shoulder’s being funny…” 

“You should get that seen too!” Makoto announced. 

“I’m fine,” Sousuke assured him, “I’ve just got to keep an eye on it.” 

Sousuke’s words seem to assure the rest of them, the young men dispersing and letting Sousuke finish getting dressed. He was the last to leave the locker room, catching the tail-end of the conversation. 

“You guys go on home,” Makoto was telling his friends, “I need to clean up.” 

“You sure we can’t stay around and help?” Nagisa asked. 

“I’m sure,” Makoto told him kindly, “go home.” 

“Sousuke?” 

The young man turned around, looking down at Rin’s grin. 

“Need a ride? I’m heading back with Haru.” 

“No,” Sousuke surprised himself. 

“I’m gonna stick around, help Makoto clean up.” 

“But he said—” 

“I’m more stubborn than he is,” Sousuke assured them with a grin, tuning to walk towards the pool area, “Makoto!” 

Despite the protesting, Sousuke was right that he was indeed more stubborn than Makoto. The young man eventually caved in, letting Sousuke work. 

“Thanks for the help,” Makoto smiled to Sousuke, “don’t tell the other guys I said that… after I told _ them _not to help me.” 

“No problem,” Sousuke nodded, setting to work quickly, “why are you cleaning?” 

“Cause I let all of you in for a swim,” Makoto told him, “and besides; everyone else has to go home for work and school, but I get tomorrow off until about 5 so it makes sense…” 

Sousuke nodded, moving to sweep up all the grime from the tiles while Makoto made to pull up the ropes that separated the lanes. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Sousuke taking the time to build up the courage to ask a question he didn’t want to know the answer too. 

“You’re always compassionate,” Sousuke told him, finding his next sentence hard, “so why didn’t you agree to meet me all those times?” 

Excuse me?” Makoto stood up, “what are you—” 

The picture was held up to Makoto’s face, making the young man pause. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth went slack as he looked at the image saved on Sousuke’s phone. 

“That bruise is very identifiable,” Sousuke told him, “you shouldn’t have sent it.” 

His jaw started to tighten at the mention. Something indistinguishable crossed his face. Embarrassment? Shame? But for what? 

“No… I shouldn’t have,” Makoto admitted, his head hanging, “but you always told me how great I look like that…” he shook his head, “and I didn’t know I’d be seeing the person I’d be sending it too.” 

“You knew it was me?” 

“No! I meant the guy on the other end of the line; I didn’t know it was you! If I had, do you think I would have sent those photos?” 

Ignoring the pang of rejection, Sousuke watched as Makoto leaned back against the wall, his head in his hands. 

“This was not supposed to go like this…” 

Again, another shot of pain. 

“It’s not that!” Makoto defended after seeing Sousuke’s face, “look I—” Makoto sighed deeply, “I just wanted to do something stupid with someone who wouldn’t know me or my face so that when things go wrong I didn’t have to get hurt but—” he looked Sousuke up and down, “once you and I started… I couldn’t stop…” 

“Then why turn me down every time?” 

“Because if I didn’t… then you’d stop talking to me and I didn’t know what I’d do if that happened.” 

“Is that what you think?” Sousuke asked, “do you think I’m that shallow?” 

“I didn’t know it was _ you! _ ” Makoto repeated, “I didn’t know _ that _ was you ,” he went re d at the memory of the photos Sousuke had sent him , “but you can’t tell me you imagined _ me _when you saw those photos.” 

Sousuke’s mouth opened and closed, thinking back. 

He didn’t think it was Makoto. When he saw those photos he thought it was someone else entirely. Someone he didn’t know. Someone he didn’t talk too. 

“So now that you know… what are you gonna do?” 

“Makoto—” 

“Please don’t tell the others!” 

Sousuke was taken aback, his brows lifting at the desperation in Makoto’s voice and face. 

“Please,” Makoto begged, “I don’t know what I’d do if they found out.” 

“I won’t tell them; I’m not that kind of person,” Sousuke told him, adjusting on his feet. 

This wasn’t the way Sousuke thought it would go. 

“Did you really not want to meet the person on the other end of the phone?” 

Makoto paused, his hands stilling on the rope he was pulling up. 

“I didn’t want this to end…” 

“So… are you going to go back looking for someone else?” 

“Maybe,” Makoto looked back to Sousuke, “what does that matter?” 

“It’s dangerous!” 

“So!? I can’t keep doing this with you! It was supposed to be anonymous—" 

“Why can’t I like you?” 

Makoto turned fully to look at Sousuke, his hands tightening on the ropes. 

“You’re just—” 

“We’ve been talking for the last six months… and doing more than that too…” Sousuke’s head tilted, “why can’t I feel like I know you? Why can’t I like who I’m talking too?” 

The other remained silent, dementedly staring at the still pool, giving Sousuke a chance to approach him slowly. 

“I like you,” Sousuke repeated, “enough to want to try at least.” 

Makoto swallowed thickly, fiddling with the large plastic. 

“Where’s your phone?” 

“My phone?” Sousuke was thoroughly confused now, “it’s on the side,” he gestured to the ledge, “why—” 

Sousuke’s back hit the water with a loud splash. He was shocked, having two hands clutching his sweater and a firm pair of lips on his. The chlorine stung his wide open eyes, Sousuke staring at Makoto, a man terrified of being underwater, kissing him deeply with desperation etched on his face. 

Sousuke should’ve kissed back, should’ve brought him close and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist. Pulling the young man up and bursting through the surface to hack up lungful’s of water was probably not the smartest solution. 

“I’m sorry!” Makoto coughed, “I should’ve-I should’ve—” 

Makoto was pushed against the edge of the pool, Sousuke finding the leverage to pull Makoto’s face up and bring him back in for another round. He was not caught of guard for long, and Makoto found himself returning the kisses. His tongue slid against Sousuke’s, his mouth opening and letting the slick muscle explore him. 

“I like you too,” Makoto whispered, “please don’t stop talking to me….” 

“We’re about to do a whole lot more than talking,” Sousuke teased, “and I’d rather just skip foreplay.” 

Without warning Sousuke lifted Makoto up, the younger’s legs instinctively wrapping around Sousuke’s waist and his arms around the strong shoulders. Hands slipped down the back of his jogging pants, Makoto now desperate for air. 

“_ Ah-hah- _ _ aahha _ _ —” _

The head buried itself in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, Makoto doing nothing but pant and squirm in Sousuke’s arm. 

“N-Not the back,” Makoto pined, “the-the front—” 

Sousuke ignored Makoto as his fingers slid inside Makoto’s tight backside, the water hardly helping their antics a little. 

“Sou-Sou—” 

His trembling could be felt by Sousuke, the young man was clinging to hid soaking sweater and his breathing ragged. 

“Raw…” Makoto’s voice quivered, “I want it raw…” 

“Makoto—” 

“I’ve told you,” Makoto’s voice suddenly found his determination, “I want it raw… raw and rough.” 

“Look at me.” 

Makoto obeyed, his face finally pulling back to look at Sousuke’s face, their noses touching and Sousuke’s lips ghosting over his. 

“I want tonight,” Sousuke told him, “I’ll do whatever you want to you… but I want tonight.” 

Green eyes rolled into the back of his head once their lips reunited. He got lost in the kiss, enjoying the contact between them and the warmth Sousuke gave him. Sousuke’s fingers started to move and twitch inside Makoto, the tight muscles twitching around the long digits. The tips pressed against the warmth, the moans echoing in the back of Sousuke’s throat. 

“_ Ah- _ _ Ahh _ _ -hah—” _ Makoto couldn’t seem to get his bearings. His nails dug into Sousuke’s back and the fabric balled in his fists. 

“_ AH!” _

Sousuke was very much someone who didn’t want to wait. 

Something much larger than a finger started to press into Makoto. 

“So-So-Sou—” 

Sousuke went slow with Makoto, easing himself into the young man he’d barely stretched, knowing full well that it was what Makoto wanted. 

During their many conversations, Makoto told Sousuke how he’d like their first night to go. He wanted it to hurt. When Sousuke had asked the man on the other end explained that he wanted it to be rough as he’d only ever been treated as gentle. He wanted someone to make him howl and scream, and he wanted that person to calm him down and hold him tight. 

Sousuke promised his no longer anonymous partner that he would be that man. 

Water sloshed and frothed around them, the once still pool now disturbed by their devious actions. Neither one of them cared that they were doing something that would get them in trouble, they just wanted each other. Makoto moaned and cried, his back pressed against the pool’s edge and his knees we at Sousuke’s sides. Sousuke thrust into Makoto deliberately and languidly, watching the young man’s face in case their antics caused Makoto any lasting pain. 

If his face was any indication, Makoto didn’t know what pain was. 

Tears were leaking out of his eyes and he was desperately clinging to Sousuke. The only thing he seemed to remember how to say was more, more, and more. His body unconsciously clenched around Sousuke, making Sousuke’s task of not ripping the young man all the more difficult. 

“_ Sousuke! Sousuke! _ _ Oohhh _!” 

“Makoto….” 

“_ Harder… Faster!” _

“I’ll hurt you—” 

“Hurt me,” Makoto told him, “like you said you would…” 

Sousuke thrust harder, making Makoto’s vision turn stark white. He was screaming himself hoarse as he felt Sousuke pound into him, bringing them both to their climax. Neither one of them was going to last long, not that it was there intention too. 

Nails dug into Makoto’s hips while his nearly ripped the sweater off Sousuke’s back. Despite wanting this for months Makoto could never have imagined the body Sousuke had sent him would feel this good. Their correspondence had made Makoto become more bolder, asking for more and more out of his partner until it came to this. 

He never imagined it would come to this. 

Their endings were quick and sudden, Makoto coming on Sousuke’s sweater and Sousuke coming inside Makoto. Sousuke did his best to hold Makoto up, trying not to collapse on the panting young man. 

“Sousuke…” 

“Hm?” Sousuke asked, panting just as hard as Makoto. 

“You’ve missed your train, haven’t you?” 

Without another word Sousuke looked to the large clock on the wall, grimacing at the time. 

He’d never make it to the train station on time. 

“No… No I’ll be f—” 

“Come home with me.” 

Sousuke looked back at Makoto. 

“We’re both soaking,” Makoto pointed out, “you’ll freeze out there and the last train is coming in ten minutes.” 

Part of Sousuke wasn’t at all surprised by Makoto’s forwardness. 

“Come on,” Makoto murmured, turning to pull himself out of the pool, “my place is close.” 

Sousuke was pulled from the pool and handed a fresh towel to get rid of the incriminating evidence before the two of them made to leave, Makoto forcing him into the lobby before he locked up and they set off. Their journey was short but cold, made all the worse with clothes soaking top to bottom. If it was a sign that they needed to cool things off for a bit, neither one of them listened. He and Makoto had made it past the door before they started at each other again, this time taking things much slower. Makoto took more of a lead then, pulling Sousuke and calling him loud enough that the neighbours must’ve complained. They feel asleep together, Sousuke only waking when Makoto had asked to see his phone, which Sousuke obliged. 

“Hey… Sousuke?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you save _ every _ photo I sent you!?” 

Sousuke grumbled as he rolled over in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he pulled his device to his face, staring for a moment longer. 

“Yep,” Sousuke sighed as he rolled back over. 

“_ Why _!?” 

“Cause you looked so good,” Sousuke murmured, “and every photo you sent was perfect.” 

“Sousuke!” Makoto shook the other. 

“I thought you were gonna stop talking to me,” the young man finally admitted, “so I wanted to save every image of the perfect person before that happened.” 

“… oh…” 

It was obvious Makoto was now lost in thought, he clearly wasn’t expecting a comment like that from Sousuke. 

“You can delete them, if you’d like.” 

“I can!?” 

“So long as I get to have the real thing,” Sousuke commented, his arms wrapping around Makoto’s waist, “feel free to delete them all.” 

“I have a better idea.” 

Sousuke opened his eyes to see Makoto coming next to him, phone in front of his face. 

“Smile!” 

Sousuke obliged, pressing his head close to Makoto’s and looking at the camera. 

“That’s a nice one,” Makoto commented. 

“It is,” Sousuke remarked, “I finally have a photo with your face in it.” 

“So do I,” Makoto murmured, sending the photo to Sousuke, “think… we can take more of these?” 

“Hmm…” Sousuke hummed, pulling Makoto close to give him a kiss, “I’d like too…” 

“Okay,” Makoto’s thumb ran over the hand around his waist, “Sousuke?” 

“Hm?” 

“I’m sorry I kept cancelling,” Makoto leaned back, “I should’ve gone…” he looked down to his fingers, “I should’ve thought better of you.” 

“If you had known it was me,” Sousuke murmured, “and not just some stranger on the phone—” 

“I’d have gone.” 

Sousuke looked over at Makoto. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’d have gone,” Makoto repeated his head nuzzling Sousuke’s chest, “cause someone like you was what I hoped for…” 

Sousuke pulled Makoto in tighter, his lips pressing to Makoto’s temples. 

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Sousuke whispered. 

“I’m happy you’re not disappointed,” Makoto admitted. 

“With you?” Sousuke asked, “I only wish I’d known sooner.”


End file.
